


More Than Just a Friendly Sparring

by CW2K



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Friendly Sparring, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Oral Sex, Passion, Touching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CW2K/pseuds/CW2K
Summary: After the Black Moons crisis, Chris felt the need to make up to Cammy for the incident at the Kanzuki estate, after being unknowingly falling victim to the satellite's power of negative emotions. Would Cammy forgive him?
Relationships: original male character/Cammy White
Collections: Hot Stories





	1. I Forgive You

After the vacation with Jade and Tanya, and after his successful sparring with Karin, he traveled to the Great Britain to visit Cammy. He found her sitting alone in a park, alone in her dark green bodysuit with no cap. He remembered how he attacked her and Karin at her estate during the Black Moons crisis. He has no idea if she remembers the incident.

* * *

"Cammy?"

* * *

"Chris! I was not expecting you. What are you doing here?"

* * *

"(Sits next to her) I..."

* * *

Cammy could tell something's wrong.

* * *

"Are you ok, love?"

* * *

"I'm sorry... about what happened at the Kanzuki estate..."

* * *

"I remember. I was wondering what happened to you. Karin told me about it. I never got to confront you about it, seeing as how I work with my agency. I thought about it since then, wondering where that rage come from. Then Karin told me that the Black Moons were the cause of it. I did not know..."

* * *

"And I attacked you and Karin...

* * *

"Add to the fact that Johnny Cage was constantly flirting with Tanya."

* * *

"Oh yea..."

* * *

"In fact, Karin also told me about your friendly sparring with her."

* * *

Chris' heart was pounding hard at the comment.

* * *

"She wanted to give back because she respects you, and I know she did it."

* * *

Chris was even more nervous and looked away.

* * *

"Chris, there's no reason to worry. She wanted to show her appreciation."

* * *

Cammy moved closer to him. "You gave your love to her."

* * *

Chris tried to move his hand. Cammy saw it, took it and placed it on her thigh.

* * *

"Cammy..."

* * *

"You fancy a friendly spar?"

* * *

"Sure."


	2. Cammy's Appreciation

Chris and Cammy sparred...

* * *

"How do you feel, love?" Cammy asks.

* * *

"Much better."

* * *

They sparred for a good 10 minutes. Chris was indeed impressed. Cammy defeats Chris without inflicting too much injury.

* * *

"Are you ok?"

* * *

"Those legs, girl."

* * *

"You did your best. You should be proud."

* * *

"You're right. So..."

* * *

Cammy walked up to him and kissed him.

* * *

"Come with me."

* * *

Cammy led Chris to an open grassy area with the trees swaying in the breeze on their right. Chris took his shirt off and kisses Cammy. Thankfully, no one is around. The kiss turned into a liplock. Chris smoothly ran his around her body and Cammy caressed his with her fingertips. He gently laid her down and kissed her neck. Cammy stripped her bodysuit off. Chris used his tongue around her breasts. Cammy moaned lightly at the feeling of his tongue on her. He slowly traveled down her body. No other man has ever tried this on Cammy before, lest they risk paying the price. Chris reached her vagina and slid his tongue in it.

* * *

"Chris..."

* * *

"You ok?"

* * *

"No one has ever done that to me before. I was never given any education about sex, but my friend, Chun Li, told me how it's done. Please... continue..."

* * *

Chris' tongue went deep but he was careful not to do it too fast. He used his tongue to slowly massage the inner walls, causing Cammy to breathe hard. It didn't take long before she reached her first orgasm. She released... moaning loud.

* * *

"Oh Chris... please... take me."

* * *

They kissed. Chris took his pants off but not all the way. Cammy knew what he was going to do. He carefully slid just the tip into her without going further. Cammy took his cock and moved it around. She knew he wanted to be gentle.

* * *

"Go ahead, love."

* * *

He proceeded slowly. He paused to ensure her comfort. She understood and told him to good deep. He did and started thrusting with care. Cammy wrapped her arms around him and liplocks him. He plunged deep.

* * *

"Go faster, Chris."

* * *

He did but not too fast as he has no idea how long he'll last.

* * *

"Don't stop!"

* * *

"Cammy, I'm..."

* * *

Chris already shot his load into her.

* * *

"Such incredible passion!" Cammy exclaimed. She kissed him. They got dressed.

* * *

"Stay with me tonight with me, Chris."

* * *

"Are you sure?"

* * *

"I want to know what it's like to have a man in bed with me. I know you have Jade and Tanya back home, but can you stay with me?"

* * *

She kissed him again.

* * *

"Of course."


End file.
